elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stalhrim
}} Stalhrim is a rare crafting material found in . It can be found in several locations all over Solstheim but can only be mined with an Ancient Nordic Pickaxe. History In ancient times, the rock-like material, also known as enchanted ice, was used in the burial rituals of ancient Nords and Atmorans. The deceased would be encased in the material as a form of protection, a privilege that was typically reserved for Nordic individuals.Fall of the Snow Prince It was also believed to have been used to craft armor for ancient kings that fought in battle.Deathbrand By the Fourth Era, only the Skaal people retained the secret to crafting Stalhrim armor and weapons. Due to its innate properties, frost enchantments placed on Stalhrim items are more potent.Loading screen in Smithing Stalhrim armor and weapons cannot be forged until completion of the quest "A New Source of Stalhrim," obtained at the Skaal Village. The Ebony Smithing perk is also required to craft Stalhrim items. Unlike other ores, Stalhrim does not require smelting, and is used in the state in which it is mined. Enchanting Frost enchantments, such as frost damage and resist frost, are 25% stronger when placed on items crafted from Stalhrim. This effect is identical to the Enchanting perk Frost Enchanter or the Destruction perk Augmented Frost, and stacks with both. It also increases the potency of a Chaos Damage enchantment by 25%. Locations A total of 19 Stalhrim deposits can be found throughout Solstheim, granting a total of 57 pieces of Stalhrim. Mining a deposit takes twice as long as mining other ore deposits, six hits with a pickaxe per ore. Deposits typically replenish after 30–35 days, much like other ores. The following is a list of locations where Stalhrim can be mined: In addition, Baldor Iron-Shaper or Glover Mallory will sometimes have a small amount of Stalhrim for sale once "A New Source of Stalhrim" is completed. Their stock of Stalhrim, usually only two or three at a time, replenishes every two days. Bugs * Stalhrim Deposits replenish after a set amount of time, however if there is an object behind the deposit that can be interacted with, such as the body of a Draugr, there will be no option to mine the deposit, only to activate the object. ** Solution: If the Stalhrim has replenished and it can't be accessed, simply leave the area and come back again, this solves the mining bug. **Another Solution: Swing at the Stalhrim with your Ancient Nordic Pickaxe. *** Manually swinging at the Stalhrim Deposits creates a blood splatter effect as if hitting the Draugr. ** Solution: Travel anywhere in Solstheim then reload your last save should give you the option to directly mine by pressing "A" or to swing with your Ancient Nordic Pickaxe. ** Workaround: Inaccessible deposits can be re-enabled via console. Open up console with the ~ key, click on deposit, then type disable and enable. This restarts object and Stalhrim can be mined. Achievements |trophy = }} Appearances * * de:Stalhrim es:Stalhrim ru:Сталгрим pl:Stalhrim Category:Dragonborn: Miscellaneous Items Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources Category:Skyrim: Ore